The People's Woman
by EKL22
Summary: Nicolette Enjolras is recieved into her brother's home temporarily while evading an unsatisfactory marriage arrangement. Marcel Enjolras is intent on standing up for those who cannot stand up for themselves. He is, afterall, a strong moral man who practices what he preaches.


**So I wrote this awhile ago and recently found it and thought it was decent enough to be uploaded. Enjolras might be a tiny bit ooc, or a lot ****ooc I don't know, please don't hate me if I messed him up too badly :(. I hope it's good and hope you enjoy it!**

Marcel Enjolras sat at his usual table at the Café Musain, finishing a few papers for his classes. The bar was almost empty with the exception of the drunkard Grantaire and a young girl who was asleep in the corner. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her head rested against the wall. Grantaire was also unconscious, or near to it, at his own table. His body slumped over the table in front of him, empty bottle still clutched in hand.

The nearby church bells were tolling, signaling the time to be about one in the morning. Enjolras sighed, pushing his hand through his unruly blond curls. He gathered his belongings before approaching the young woman in the corner.

"Nicolette," he spoke softly, "Wake up, we're leaving."

The girl labored to open her eyes, and once she did she revealed hazel orbs unlike Enjolras' own deep blue eyes. She stood and straightened her dress with her porcelain-like hands. She appeared malnourished. Her limbs were lanky and the whole of her body, even her face, had a thin look to it.

As Enjolras collected his belongings from the table, Nicolette surveyed her surroundings, especially Grantaire. As Marcel began to walk towards the exit, Nicolette grabbed at the arm of his jacket.

"Will he be alright?" She ask softly

"Who cares? You shouldn't worry about someone who has no deference for their own well-being, Nicolette." Enjolras scolded

Nicolette remained quiet, staring at the drunken man with utmost sympathy.

He sighed, "He will be fine. It's late, we have to go home." He started for the door again but Nicolette held her ground.

Marcel took a few more steps before realizing his sister was not following. He gestured for her to follow him but she only shook her head. The girl's pale skin had turned nearly translucent.

"It's dark outside."

"Yes, Nicole, it's night. Now we must be getting home."

Nicolette refused once more, "The darkness frightens me, you know this."

Marcel let out a sigh of frustration and once again approached his sister. He raised his hand to cup her cheek, at which she flinched violently. Enjolras deeply pitied the 18 year old and took a deep breath.

"Take my arm. There is nothing to be afraid of. I won't allow anything or _anyon_e to harm you. No more of this childish behavior, you're safe with me."

The girl swallowed and nodded before fixing herself to Marcel's arm. They left together, the younger glancing longingly back at Grantaire every few steps.

Nicolette had found herself in Marcel's care when she realized that her relationship with her fiancé was less than satisfactory. He loved her dearly, had money and could provide for her financially. Of course when faced with a decision, their father ruled in favor of the handsome young man. When Nicolette expressed her discontent, Audon Enjolras left purple sleeves on her arms and dark circles under her eyes. Nicolette finally asked if she could visit her brother, wrote him a letter and travelled to Paris to stay with him for a few weeks.

Once she arrived, she explained her situation to her brother and he agreed to let her stay for as long as she possibly could. Enjolras wrote a letter home before her planned departure stating that Nicolette had fallen ill and wasn't strong enough to venture home yet. This caused the young girl much anxiety. She was so afraid that she would be caught in a lie at any moment. She wasn't accustomed to lying. It was her tendency to speak her mind that got her into this mess in the first place.

Nicolette was normal as a child; carefree and happy to be alive in such a wonderful world. As she grew older she realized the world was not so great. Her perspective shifted her into a darker mindset. She wasn't nearly as happy and suddenly became paranoid. She was afraid of being alone and strangers terrified her. The dark was an entirely different dimension to her. Enjolras always had a way of calming her though. He understood what she felt and knew that they viewed the world in similar ways. If no change was made, the world would never be beautiful for them again.

Marcel knew it would only be a matter of time before Audon came to collect Nicolette. He could only buy her so much time away from her nightmares. Enjolras had set up plans to send his sister to a friend's house in case of a surprise visit from their father.

Nicolette spent every moment she could with Marcel. He obviously couldn't take her to classes, which didn't matter much, because his attendance this quarter had been so horrible he often wondered why he had not been thrown out of university. Everywhere he went, so went his little sister. He didn't mind either. Nicolette was a delightful companion. She made light of the darkest situations. She listened to Marcel much better than any of his male comrades. She understood that, so long as his cause was effective, he didn't need to alive to see his plan take shape. Enjolras often went to her with ideas and she only offered her advice when she heard what he had to say first. The debates they held were more peaceful than the maelstrom of praises and criticisms mixed together in the Café Musain.

The time had bonded the siblings closely. Nicolette also bonded with many of the Amis. She took a special interest in Henri Grantaire, whom Marcel referred to as R. However, she was too shy to properly speak to him and only blushed and hid her face when he tried to hold conversations with her.

That night in particular, Nicolette was restless. Her body may have submitted to sleep but her mind certainly had not. Marcel, finding it impossible to rest next to Nicolette as she tossed and turned, lit a candle and worked silently at his desk. He was intently focused when he was severely startled by his sister's screaming.

"Nicolette, quiet down!" He shook her awaks

Nicolette clutched her chest as her eyes shot open. She stared into her brother's eyes, pupils dialated, gasping for breath.

"I-I had a dream…that father came to collect me." She spoke between her labored breaths.

"'Colette you are safe her for now. In a few days, you will be staying with a friend. I will not allow anyone to take you back to a life you are unhappy with."

"But what will you tell father?" Nicolette asked, quite nervously.

"We will think of something. You don't need to worry. He will hopefully send a letter when he plans to come for you."

"What if he doesn't? What if he knows I'm not sick?"

"Father is not that smart of a man. You're worried and you're overthinking the situation. Father has no way of knowing you are in perfect health. And besides, he knows I'm 'busy' with school. Why would I keep you longer than necessary if something wasn't wrong?" Marcel went on, "Father thinks differently and is much more incredulous than you know him to be."

"But isn't strange that I've come to visit my distant brother just weeks before I am to be wed? Why couldn't I wait until then to see you? It seems even more strange that I've become so ill that I cannot return home, at least not until barely the date of my marriage."

"I've told you, you're overthinking things. You're just worried. It isn't uncommon to fall ill on long journeys. If you still feel uneasy about all of this, I can arrange for you to be moved tomorrow."

Nicolette nodded, "Okay. Please come to bed. I apologize for keeping you, and most of Paris, awake."

A small grin crossed Marcel's lips before he let out his seldomly heard laugh.

"I'm sure Paris will understand once they see how beautiful you are."

"I'm not as good looking as you, Marcel. No one is. Everyone fawns over you. Women chase after you and many men aspire to be like you. I see how those other men at the tavern stare intently. Drawn in by your seraphic voice. France adores you." Nicolette sighed happily as she spoke in a dreamy voice, as if teasing her brother.

"Do you mock me, sister?" Marcel inquired, amused at her soliloquy.

"Never!" She replied, "You are simply the masterpiece of all the angels in heaven and of God himself. You are an image of peace when calm and you light up fiery passion when you speak of your noble cause. You are as stoic as a Grecian statue but far more beautiful and alive."

"You are far too generous with your description, dear 'Colette. For if my men cared less of my appearance they would see the light of my cause more clearly. And god would surely not cast someone as 'perfect' as me into such a corrupt place. Sister, most imperfections are more beautiful than flawlessness. Flaws can always be mended, and perfections can do nothing but deteriorate."

"Ah! This is true, but perfection is easier on the eyes." Nicolette retorted.

"Thank you for your kind words, Nicole, but I do believe we could both use some rest." Marcel stood and moved to extinguish the candle.

"Wait!"

Marcel stopped dead in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at his frantic younger sibling.

"Please leave it lit. I'll pay for a new candlestick to replace it."

"No need for that. You know I'm not one for charity; I'll leave it lit and replace it myself. Go to bed, we will speak more in the morning."

Nicolette nodded in response. Both siblings retired for the night, candle still lit.

* * *

**Again I hope you enjoyed this! And I'm sorry if I messed Enjolras up, first Les Mis fanfic! I probably won't update in a timely manner, so I'm sorry if you enjoyed it and are eager to read more. I'll try my best to update!**


End file.
